An Unexpected Blessing
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Goku didn't leave with Uub but instead stays with chichi. However, he continues to train which results in yet another argument between the couple. The Argument soon leads to a night of passion... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

The sun rose from the night sky covering the green lands with it bright rays. The chirping of birds could be heard throughout the house of the Son's. The rays of the sun pierced through the window of their rooms.

Chi-Chi groaned reaching her hand for that special someone in bed but it fell flat on the blanket. Her head shot up, "Goku?" She asked groggily but he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed letting her head fall back onto the pillow. She couldn't find sleep and stood up while dressing in her pink Kimono along with her boots. She put her hair up in a neat bun.

She sighed while looking at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Let's get to work…She thought and went on to clean the house.

It was quiet and only her humming was heard as she cleaned up and went to the kitchen. She put the kettle with tee and sat down at the dinner table. She let her thoughts wander around as she waited for the tea to brew.

Since the tournament she thought Goku would lay off on the training and spend more time with her and for a while he did. They both spent a large amount of time together going on picnics just the two of them or with the whole family. Gohan and Goten were thrilled to have their father back.

However this eventually went back to normal and Gohan moved away to college eventually graduating and marrying the love of his life, Videl Satan. Together they had a beautiful and fiery daughter who was now their first grandchild. Chichi couldn't have been so happier; she had a grandchild. And unfortunately Goku had recently picked up his habit again. Something just never changed. He would trained daily for hours from the mourning to sometimes late in the afternoon.

He would take Goten sometimes but even he didn't train so much but was mostly out on dates with city girls or hanging out with his friends, so Goku would just go train with Vegeta. She was basically alone most of the time and she felt like she was no longer needed by any of her children or her husband. Gohan is smart and successful and has a family of his own to take care of.

She hardly saw him anymore. Chichi hardly saw Goten either even though he is still living with her. She almost wished that they were still kids; at least she would have something more to do than cleaning the house.

That's all she's good for these days. She missed feeling wanted.

Her thoughts wondered to a baby. Oh how she missed those times and it made her want to have another one but thought against it. She's too old and that sounds kind of ridiculous. Honestly a woman of her age baring a child!

She misses those old days when Goku was home more before Radditz came into the picture.

What was it that she did wrong? Was she too old or what? Did he still love her? And if he did, why doesn't he spend time with her?

She snapped out her thoughts when the kettle screamed. She pulled it off from the stove and pulled out a cup. She slowly poured the tea into the cup and sat down once again at the table while sipping her tea gently.

Maybe I am too old for him…She thought and felt herself tear up. But she shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat along with the tears. She took another sip of her tea while looking out at the mid-day sun. "Better put up the washing" She said and took one final sip of her tea. She put it in the sink and went to put the washing.

* * *

><p>Clashing of fists were heard throughout the desert area. Two of earth's strongest warriors were battling it out, clashing with enormous power. They both landed somewhat out of breath. They both had smirks on their faces and adrenaline coursed through their veins.<p>

"Wow Vegeta, you almost beat me. Almost" The one with the crazy hair said chuckling. The other figure smirked, "Let's see about that almost Kakkarot" He said and flew up cupping his hands.

Goku looked up at Vegeta , "You've got to be kidding me" He mumbled. Vegeta began to charge his Ki into the blast and Goku also began to make his own attack.

"KA…ME…""FINAL…""HA…ME…""FLASH!""HA!" They both yelled and countered each other. The energy clashed trying to overpower the other and electricity started to build up. Both Sayians clenched their teeth as they pushed all their powers into the blast and it exploded sending them flying back.

When the light cleared, they were both panting for air, "That…was a…good spar…Vegeta" Goku said between breaths and Vegeta grunted. "I got rid of that almost" He said smirking to himself.

Goku chuckled, "See you tomorrow?" He asked and his stomach growled.

Vegeta shook his head smirking, "Whatever Kakkarot" He said and blasted off. Goku's stomach growled once again and he laughed, "Alright let's go" He said and also blasted off.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi was currently preparing dinner. She was half way through preparing it when Goten came in on the phone.<p>

"Tomorrow? Sure that sounds great! I'll see you then!" He exclaimed and hung up. "Hey mom" He said smiling.

"Goten" She said and Goten stopped in his tracks. Oh he knew that tone. His mother was upset and it usually didn't end well. He gulped and sat down by the table. "So mom…can I sleep at Trunks tonight?" He asked and she nodded. "Go ahead" She said nonchalantly and he smiled brightly as she said this.

"Bye mom!" He said cheerfully, "Oh bye dad!" He said again and the door closed. "Bye!" Goku said. He came into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi with her arms crossed over her body looking angrily at him, he gulped.

"Goku, I've put up with this long enough" She said loudly. "You train each and every day and I'm sick of it! If there was an excuse for training I would understand but there hasn't been a threat for ten years! And all you do is train! You don't even spend more time with me anymore!" She screeched and Goku stood there clueless.

"Oh…I'm sorry Chi-Chi" He said with a small smile trying to cheer her up. She shook her head, 'He'll never change' She thought as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

Goku ran after her but when he wanted to open the door it was locked, "Come on Chi-Chi, open the door please" He said but only silence and sobbing could be heard. He pleaded more but nothing. "Chi-Chi Honey I'm sorry. Look I know I don't always do or say the things you want and I train a lot but that doesn't mean that I don't love you! I train so I can protect the one's I love and your definitely one of them" Goku said.

She opened the door her eyes full of tears and looked at Goku.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

**LEMON! Brought to you by XOXOserenityXOXO**

"Oh Goku do you really mean that?" Chichi asked all misty eyed as she stared at Goku. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. I was kind of hard to believe that he really loved her because he wasn't good at showing it.

"Of course I do Chichi!" He stared at her as if she had two heads or something. How could she not believe that he loved her?

Tears shown in Chichi's eyes as she was finally convinced of her goofy yet forgetful husband's true feelings for her.

"Come here", Goku said as he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Chichi slowly brought her arms up to his neck and buried her face into his chest and sobbed out of pure bliss and happiness.

"G-ku I-Im s…sorry I ever do-", But she was interrupted as he soon brought his face down to hers in a soft yet tender kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his large hands up and down her waist. She was still so beautiful….

"Do you believe me now?" He asked as he pulled away and looked down at her. "Yes", she said breathlessly as she smiled shyly up at him. She felt like a teenager all over again especially with the way he was looking at her.

Oh my Dende! He hasn't looked at me like that since the day he was brought back to life all those years ago. But he still looks so handsome while I now look old….

Goku frowned slightly; he was sensing her negative thoughts. "Chichi you're not old, You're still beautiful to me", he smiled sweetly at her.

"Goku!" Chichi gasped. She had never seen Goku act so romantic, it was almost mind boggling!

"Oh my!" she gasped again and looked down. She could see that was a bulge in Goku's gi pants. Goku blushed at this and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Hehe sorry about that" he said.  
>"It's okay", she said she embraced him, again.<p>

Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi again and said, "It's been so long Chichi, I would really like to make up for lost time, If you would give me a chance", he said with such determination in his voice.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do Goku"

They slowly undressed each other while giving the other sweet and tender kisses until they were both completely n***.

Chichi gazed up at Goku's large and sculptured chest and ran her small hands up and down his abdomen until she came to his large manhood. She slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft causing Goku to shudder at her touch.

"Chichi", he gripped her small shoulders as she anticipated her next move. "You like that don't you?" she replied seductively to his reaction.

She then brought his tip into her mouth and began sucking slowly and gently. She used her right hand to lightly pump his base while bringing her other hand to grip his backside.

"OOOOHHHH!" Goku groaned loudly at this. Chichi smirked to herself. She should tell that he was going to come. But suddenly she pulled away from and stopped her actions. Goku gasped at this.  
>"Chichi?" he said confused. "What's wrong?"<p>

Chichi ran her hand through her raven hair. "I don't want this to be rushed"  
>"Can we take it slow?" She said she wrapped her around his large neck.<p>

"Of course sweet heart", he said as he kissed her and brought her over to their bed. He laid her down and slowly entered her.

She was already moist from her "actions" actions him earlier; resulting him to enter her easily. Chichi took in a sharp breath as he entered her.

He began going in and out "her" hard and SLOW savoring and enjoying the wet and slick feeling of being inside "her", the love of his life, the fiery yet kind woman whom everyone always mistook for a loud and harping wife.

This same woman who bore him two beautiful and strong sons and who was also the grandmother to his first and only grandchild. Her name was Chichi Son.

"A...Ahh" she moaned softly as "he" continued to slowly pump in and out of her wet opening. She gripped his wild and crazy hair and shut her eyes closed as she savored and enjoyed feeling from within and out of being. Oh Dende! How she missed this so much! How she had missed her husband so much!

Sure he had been back for several years, ten to be exact since the defeated of Majin Buu. However although he was physically here, he wasn't emotional here for her. He had been too busy training with Vegeta that he almost completely ignored her. Soon everyone just drifted apart and then she was alone but now after tonight she felt that they would be a family again.

They moaned each other names into the night as they continued to make sweet and tender love to each other in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms.

This was without a doubt the most sweetest and wonderful part of their relationship and for the first time in a long time, Chichi didn't feel alone anymore.

However what neither of them knew was that a wonderful and an unexpected blessing was awaiting them sometime in the near future. One must wonder what "it" is…

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

The sun rose once again from the darkness of the night and settled in the sky above Mt. Poaz. The rays shone through the windows of the Son's house. Chi-Chi slowly woke up and smiled. It had been a few weeks after the wonderful night she and Goku made their love for each other and she couldn't be happier.

Her eyes lids started to flutter open and saw Goku lying next to her, asleep. He looks so handsome when he's asleep. Chi-Chi thought. She reached up and head down on Goku's muscular chest while inhaling his scent.

Goku woke up feeling something lying on his chest and smiled seeing Chi-Chi laying her head down on his chest. He moves and wraps his arm around her small figure and pulled her towards her.

Chichi looks up at Goku and smiled. "Morning" she said still somewhat asleep.

"Morning Honey" Goku said and they kissed lightly. They broke and Chichi's eyes widened as she abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled running after her.

Chichi quickly washed her face with a cold damp cloth feeling sick. "Honey? Are you okay?" Goku asked his voice full of concern.

Chichi opened the door and nodded. "I'm fine. I probably picked up a bug that's running around. Nothing that a few medical herbs won't fix, don't worry" She said reassuring and Goku nodded still looking concerned.

Chichi got dressed; put her hair in a neat bun and went to the kitchen to brews herself some tea. Not long after that Goku joined her with a growled from his stomach. He smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, I'm starving" he said and Chichi rolled her eyes. "Just wait a few, breakfast should be ready soon". She said and Goku beamed.

"Thanks Chichi!" He said as she began to make breakfast. Not long and Goku' stomach growled again but the food was ready. He dug in like usual, not thinking of manners while Chichi just shook her head. Oh Goku. She thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Goku asked during breakfast. Chichi took a sip of her tea and smiled back at Goku.

"I'm fine Honey. Look why don't you hang out with Goten today while I head to the Briefs. Me and Bulma haven't spoken in a while" She said and Goku nodded.

"Okay sure!" Goku replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Briefs Residence<strong>

"Hi Bulma" Chichi said as Bulma opened the door. "Hi Chichi! Come on in" Bulma said and closed the door behind Chichi.

"Why don't you go sit while I put on some tea?""Sure" Chichi said and sat down by the table. After Bulma put up the tea she came and sat down with Chichi. "So how are things going?" Chichi asked. "Well as busy as always but Trunks is a great help, other than his father." Bulma said and smiled.

"How is Trunks?" Chichi asked. "He's busy being president, but otherwise I think he's happy. The company sure has grown a lot since he's been concentrating more on his work." Bulma said. "I just wish a certain Saiyan Prince will concentrate more on his duties than training. I swear that man will kill himself someday in all his training." Bulma said and they both giggled.

Bulma stood up and went to pour some tea in for them. "So how are things between you and Goku?" Bulma asked while pouring in the tea.

"Everything's going well. I'm happier than I was in a long time, since Buu was defeated." Chichi said and Bulma placed a cup in front of Chi-chi. "He's been spending more time with me, but still keeps up his training." Chichi sighed. "What are you gonna do, it's in their blood" Chichi said and Bulma nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well" Bulma said and Chichi nodded. Chichi's eyes widened and she stormed off towards the bathroom throwing up. Bulma was quickly by the door, "Are you okay Chi?" Bulma asked and Chichi nodded.

"Yeah, I've been sick for a few days now. I think I could have a stomach virus or something" Chichi said and sat down by the table again. "Mmm, I don't know Chi. How long ago did you and Goku have sex?" She asked all of the sudden.

"Uhm…a few weeks ago, why?" Chichi asked and Bulma sat down next to her. "I don't know maybe you're pregnant" Bulma said and Chichi's eyes widened.

"No! I'm not pregnant I'm too old! Besides I don't think it's even possible for me to have another baby" Chichi said and sighed "I'm not as young as I used to be Bulma."

Bulma smiled, "You'll be surprised. A lot of older woman are getting pregnant nowadays" She said.

"I would have loved to have another baby and I've even thought about it around the time that Goku returned from being dead when Goten was a little boy. But let's face it Bulma the thought of me being pregnant again would be utterly ridiculous!'' Chichi said.

"Oh Chichi, what is so wrong with being pregnant at your age? It's no big deal" Bulma says waving her hand.

"I know but what will people think? What would Goku think? And what about Goten? Do you think he wo-''

"Chichi just go to your doctor and see if you're pregnant or not before you start worrying about what other people would think" Bulma said putting a hand on Chichi's shoulder

Chichi let out a heavy sigh, "Alright maybe you're right. I'll go see my doctor tomorrow" Chichi said taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course I am", Bulma smirked.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

It was early morning when ChiChi ran to the bathroom once again to throw up. She groaned and cleaned herself up.

Her mind wandered while she dressed and went to the kitchen. She brewed some tea and sat down at the table in deep thought.

She was currently debating with herself. She was conflicted. Sure she wanted another baby but she's much too old for having one. Even if she did how would Goten take it? Would a teenager like him want to deal with another baby?

With Goten being an active teenager in High School, going out on dates and hanging out or chilling with his friends. She didn't think he would want another sibling. It might tear them further apart and the thought made her uneasy.

But Goten was born around the time Gohan was a teenager and took it quite well. The again Gohan and Goten are completely different.

Gohan was more mature and smarter. Goten on the other hand is a bit laid back like his father

It doesn't matter! Maybe I'm not even pregnant, but I'd better go to the doctor. Even though I might not be pregnant, I need to get something for this stomach flu.

* * *

><p>Chichi soon arrived at the doctor. "Why don't you sit down? So tell me what's wrong" The doctor asked taking his own seat.<p>

"Well it's been a while and I haven't been feeling well lately." Chichi said.

She didn't want to tell the doctor that she might be pregnant. She fears that he might laugh at her believing that she thinks she's pregnant at her age. A woman of 52 shouldn't be able to get pregnant.

"I see. Have you been sexually active lately? And when have you been feeling sick?" He asked knowing what her age is and Chichi felt her face heat up.

"W-well um y-yes-s a-and a-about a week ago" Chichi stuttered utterly embarrassed.

"Alright, can you please lay on the bed for me?" The doctor asked and Chichi nodded quickly. The doctor checked her stomach a few times and then nodded.

"I'm going to take a blood sample to be certain." He said and Chichi sat up. "How long will the tests take?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"The test usually takes about 48 hours but with our new technology it will only take about 30 minutes." The doctor said.

"So you can just lie down and relax while I run them quickly" He said and exited the room leaving Chichi with her own thoughts once again.

* * *

><p>When the test was done the Doctor came into the room. Chichi's head shot to his face of shock.<p>

"What's wrong Doctor?" Chichi asked. He gave a laugh of surprise, "I didn't think it was possible for a woman of your age…but you're Pregnant. Congratulations!" He said happily.

Chichi was shocked, "Pregnant?! Oh Dende!" Chichi exclaimed. So Bulma was right. She thought. Damn that woman knows too much for her own good sometimes.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the doctor was still in the room. "Oh sorry! Thank you so much!" Chichi said and he nodded.

Chichi exited the room and her thoughts took over.

Pregnant! I really can't believe it! Another Baby to love and to hold. It's like a miracle. But what would Goku or the boys think? Would they be happy about it? Would they be upset?

Chichi took a deep breath. It's no use stressing yourself out about it. You'll just have to take it one thing at a time, after all you have a baby to think of. She thought.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

After hearing that she was pregnant Chichi left the doctor's office and headed home. She was deep in thought on the way.

How will Goku react? Or Goten? Would they be happy? Chichi thought.

She stopped right in front of their house. Chichi took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Goku?" her voice echoed throughout the house but she got no reply.

She sighed, "Looks like I'll have to prepare dinner. Better make sure there's enough because Gohan's coming too" She said and looked down at her abdomen.

"I'll tell them after dinner…" She trailed off and started to prepare dinner.

It wasn't long till Goku and Goten's laughter was heard outside. Chichi took a deep breath and put the last plate of food on the table.

"Hey Chi! Mmm, dinner smells great!" Goku said with his Son smile. "Hey Mom" Goten greeted and Chichi smiled.

"Hi Boys, go wash up before you eat" Chichi said and the 2 saiyans pouted. "Aww but Chichi-" Chichi narrowed her eyes at Goku and they quickly scurried off.

Goha, Videl and Pan soon arrived and Pan ran into her Grandmother's arms. "Grandma!" She said and Chichi smiled.

"Hi Pan, how's my little girl doing?" She asked and Pan smiled. "Good grandma!" She said and Chichi put her down.

"Hi Mom""Hi Chichi" Gohan and Videl greeted. Videl hugged her mother-in-law.

"Gohan! Videl! It's good to see you!" Goku exclaimed and yelped when Pan tackled him.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted. Goku laughed and ruffled her hair, "Hi Pan" He said and stood up with his Granddaughter in his arms.

"How have you been?" Goku asked and Pan smiled, "I've been training everyday Grandpa!" She said with pride.

Goku laughed, "That's great Pan! I wish Goten was as enthusiastic about training as his niece" Goku said and Goten shrugged while laughing nervously.

"Ph HI Gohan" Goten said quickly covering up.

"Hi dad. Hey Goten" Gohan said. "Hey Bro" Goten said and nudged his bother. Gohan smiled and ruffled Goten's hair getting a growl from him.

"Do you have to do that? I just did my hair!" He said and everyone laughed at him making him blush.

Chichi smiled, "Well, you better dig in before the food get's cold" Chichi said changing the subject. They fell in before she could even blink.

They laughed and talked happily while they enjoyed their meal, all except Chichi who wasn't hungry. All that that was eating was her nerves.

"The foods great Mom!" Gohan complemented while Goten just nodded eating his food.

"Yeah Chi! It's great!" Goku said in between his bites but saw Chichi wasn't eating.

"Chichi? What's wrong Honey? Aren't you hungry?" Goku asked swallowing his food. "Yeah Mom you haven't even touched your food" Gohan said.

Chichi cleared her throat, "Um I have to tell you all something" She said.

They looked up innocently at her and some of them stopped eating. "I'm pregnant" Chichi said and everyone stopped and there was a long silence.

"What?" Goten asked shocked and confused.

Goku on the other hand had a huge smile on his face and the next thing Chichi new she was spun in the air. "That's fantastic news!" He said and cheered.

Chichi smiled and Goku sat her down. "I'm going to be a brother?" Goten asked still full of confusion and shock.

Gohan looked disbelievingly at his mother, "Are you sure Mother? You're like 52 years old" Gohan said.

Goku and Chichi looked at Gohan. Chichi smiled, "Actually, it is possible for older woman to have babies. Bulma told me so" Chichi said.

Videl smiled, "Well that's wonderful Chichi! I'm going to have a sister in law!" She said.

"Yay! I'm going to have a niece!" Pan said and Goku smiled.

He hugged Chichi once more, "Kami I love you Chichi! It's great we're going to have another Baby!" He said but saw Chichi frown.

"What's wrong Honey?" He asked and Chichi looked down.

"Well I've been feeling quite lonely for a while up until the night Goku and I um…" She trailed off.

Everyone blushed except a confused Pan.

Goten shifted uncomfortably. "Okay Mom, Please spare me the details" He said full of embarrassment.

"But what do you all think of this?" Chichi asked and everyone smiled. "I think it's great Mom, but how do you feel?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to have another Baby because it felt as if we were all drifted apart. Gohan, you have your own family to take care of and Goten you are in school. I felt as if I wasn't needed much anymore but with a new Baby I would feel wanted again" Chichi said, looking down.

"Don't be sad Grandma" Pan said and put a hand on her leg. Chichi smiled at Pan.

"Yeah Mom, you'll always be needed by us" Goten said and Gohan nodded. "Goten's right you're always wanted in the family" He said.

Tears started to weld up in her eyes, really?" She asked and sniffed. "Of course Chichi and don't you ever feel unwanted again" Goku said and hugged her.

Chichi smiled while a few tears slipped from her eyes, "Thank you" she said and everyone smiled.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

Dinner was further on full of laughter and smiles. Chichi felt relieved and so happy that everyone had accepted the fact that she was pregnant.

Although she knew Goten was confused about having another sibling, he gave her a smile of support. She really appreciated it.

After dinner she washed up with the help of Videl while the others conversed on the living room. Goku played with Pan and the two brothers laughed at their father's silliness,

Chichi smiled while she washed up. "They never change do they?" She said and Videl smiled with her. "Boys will be boys" She said and they laughed.

It was soon time to leave and Pan had already dozed off in grandpa's arms. "Well we better get her to bed. Buy guys!" Videl greeted.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for the dinner mom!" Gohan greeted and they left. "Bye!"

Chichi sighed and saw in the corner of her eyes Goten yawning. "I should get to bed. Thanks for the food Mom! Night Dad! Night Mom!" Goten said and went to his bedroom.

"Night Goten!" They shouted simultaneously. Chichi sighed and brushed a few bangs out of her face. She stiffed a yawn and tears formed in her eyes.

"Come on Chichi, let's get to bed" Goku said and led his wife to their bedroom.

Chichi sat down on the bed while Goku changed in deep thought and her brows furrowed. Goku smiled and turned to the bed.

He raised a confused eyebrow at his wife. "What's wrong Honey? You tired?" He asked and sat down next to her.

Chichi shook her head. "Just in deep thought" She said and smiled softly at Goku. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You can tell me Chi" He said and Chichi looked down. "I'm not sure what to tell you Goku. I'm Happy that we're going to have another baby and relieved that everyone accepted the fact" Chichi said.

"Well except Goten but he'll come around. He's just confused" Goku said with an innocent smile.

"But that's not what bother you is it?" He asked and Chichi sighed. "I'm afraid" She said and Goku furrowed his brows.

"Of what Honey?" He asked. "Well every time we're a family or have another child there always seems to be something that comes and take it away" Chichi stated sadly.

Goku on the other hand was confused. "Uh, like what Chi?" He asked. Sometimes he really is clueless. Chichi thought.

"Well there was your brother when we had Gohan and he was only a few years old. Then he was taken away by Piccolo and faced the Saiyans. Then Namek and Frieza" Chichi said and Goku was slowly realizing what she meant.

"After that it was peaceful until the androids came along with cell. You died and I found out I was pregnant with Goten" Chichi said and Goku made an 'Oh' expression with his mouth.

"When you came back we were happy until Majin Buu came into the picture. So do you understand what I meant by every time everything seems perfect it's snatched away?" Chichi asked.

Goku nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so but you shouldn't be worried Honey. I'm not going anywhere and this time everything will be perfect" Goku said.

Tears formed in Chichi's eyes. "You mean that Goku?" She asked tearful and Goku smiled. "Of course! Come on Chichi don't cry" Goku said and wiped her tears away.

She kissed her and she kissed him back lightly. "I love you" Chichi said. Goku smiled and lay down.

Chichi cuddled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too Chi" He said and they drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday soon came and it was back to school for Goten and Trunks. They day was long and boring but soon came to an end to Goten's relief.<p>

He couldn't wait to go to Trunk's house, he needed to talk to him. Trunks was his best Friends after all and the other's wouldn't understand.

He soon arrive at the yellow dome with big letters: _Capsule Corp, _and knocked on the door. A blond Woman gasped when she opened the door.

"Oh Goten! What a lovely surprise! Come in dear" She said and Goten smiled while walking into the house.

"Hi, Mrs Brief. Is Trunks here?" Asked Goten and she nodded.

"Oh yes! He's upstairs in his room honey. I'll go make you some juice!" Mrs. Brief said and waltzed into the kitchen before Goten could stop her.

He just shook his head and walked upstairs to Trunks' room. He knocked politely on the door and heard a shout.

"Trunks honey, could you get that?!" Bulma's voice came from the other side. "Sure Mom!" Trunks shouted back and opened the door.

He smiled, "Hey Goten! What's up?" He asked and opened the door for Goten to step inside.

"Not much, just school I guess and a couple of dates I scored" He said with a proud smirk. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Who'd you get this time?" Trunks asked. "You'll see" Goten said with a sly smirk and Trunks snickered.

"Honestly Vegeta! You couldn't even open the door for our guest! The least you could do is move your royal ass of the coach and take Bra to the park!" Bulma yelled at the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks and Goten laughed nervously. "I think we should go to my room" Trunks said and Goten nodded. They quickly walked still hearing Vegeta's shouts.

"I refuse to let my daughter go to some silly human park, full of weaklings!" Vegeta said and before Bulma could yell at him again Trunks closed the door, cutting off the argument.

He sighed, "Sorry about that, now what did you want to talk about?" Trunks asked sitting down on his desk chair.

"Yeah, you probably heard that my mom is pregnant" Goten said and Trunks nodded. "Well I'm not sure how to feel about that" Goten said.

"I'm happy and all for them but I'm confused. I don't want my parents to know of course" Goten said and Trunks nodded.

"It's okay Goten, I feel you. When my mom told me she was pregnant with Bra, I wasn't too happy about that" Trunks said knowingly and Goten looked at him.

"I was even angry you might say, but after Bra was born it changed my point of view. It was still strange and a lot to get used to but having a younger sibling isn't so bad after all" Trunks said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Goten said looking down. "Hey! Don't fret! You'll see it's not as bad as it seems" Trunks said and a smile spread on Goten's face.

"Thanks Trunks" He said and Trunks showed him a thumb up. "No problem" He said.

There was a knock on the door before Mrs. Brief came strolling in with two glasses of juice. "I brought you boys some drinks!" She said.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Brief. My mother's probably wondering where I am but thanks anyway! Bye Trunks! Bye Mrs. Brief!" Goten said and ran out.

"Such a nice young man, he must've gotten that from his father" Mrs. Brief said and Trunks chuckled.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

The sun was shining high is the clear blue sky. A few clouds past it once or twice putting West City in the shadows.

Meanwhile Bulma and Chichi were enjoying a good talk over some tea. "I'm glad they accepted it Chichi, but I thought someone would question it" Bulma said and sat down at the table.

"Well Gohan did but understood after I explained it to him. He's such a smart man" Chichi said with a smile. Bulma smirked, "I understand why" She said.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked and Bulma looked at her while taking a sip of her tea. "Mmm?"

"I was wondering how it feels to be pregnant at this age. I mean you've been through it with Bra" Chichi said and Bulma nodded.

"Well Chi, I have to admit Bra wasn't exactly planned. It was a shock for me at first but I was happy to have another child later on in my life. I won't lie to you, it isn't a piece of cake being pregnant when you're older but she already know that" Bulma said.

Chichi nodded, "Yeah, this will be the third Demi-Saiyan I'll give birth to. The idea is still growing on me" Chichi said with a smile.

"So what do you think the gender of the baby is?" Bulma asked putting down her cup on the coffee table.

"I really don't know Bulma. I hope it's a girl" Chichi said and Bulma smiled. "I bet it is, but I'm not going to jinx it though" Bulma said.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the room while he came into it. "Yes Hun?" Bulma asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm going out to train with Kakkarot" Vegeta said and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Vegeta, you are married to your training" Bulma said and sighed. "Fine! But be back for dinner okay?" Bulma said and Vegeta grunted.

"Oh, and if you're looking for Goku he went to Kami's House to visit his friends" Chichi said. Vegeta gave a grunt before leaving.

Bulma let out an aggravated breath, "What a rude man, he didn't even greet you or say thank you" Bulma said and Chichi shrugged.

"It's fine Bulma, Vegeta is Vegeta. Speaking of which, how has it been going around here?" Chichi asked and Bulma snorted.

"Oh little Bra has Daddy wrap around her little finger and he allows it. But I must say he's been more relaxed and open, as surprising as it may sound" Bulma said.

Chichi smiled, "That's great Bulma! I just don't hope this little one wraps Goku around her little finger" Chichi said.

"Poor guy, he won't even know about it" Bulma said and they giggled.

* * *

><p>"…and then she said ever heard of Tic-Tacs?" Yamcha said and burst out laughing along with Goku and Krillen.<p>

"Good one Yamcha" Krillen and took a glass of juice in his hand. "Yeah, hey guys I have great news to tell!" Goku said with a huge smile.

"Well go on" Yamcha said and Krillen nodded while taking a sip of his juice. "Chichi's pregnant!" Goku announced.

Krillen blew out all the juice over Yamcha who was looking at Goku with wide eyes."WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?!" Goku said while laughing and scratching the back of head. "Oh just fantastic, another Kakkarot running around"

Everyone jerked at the door and saw Vegeta leaning in the doorway with a stoic face. "Oh hey Vegeta!" Goku said and waved at him.

"I'm going to change" Yamcha said giving Krillen a glare for soiling his clothes. Vegta pinched the bridge of his nose, "Weakling" He muttered under his breath.

"Goku, is it true? Is chichi really pregnant?" Krillen asked still in minor shock. Goku nodded, "Yip" He said with a smile.

"Isn't-um isn't- she um…" Krillen stuttered trying not to sound heartless when he said the next. "Isn't she too old?" Yamcha interrupted him.

"Actually, it is possible for older woman to have babies. Bulma told Chichi so, so I believe it." Goku said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bulma did have a kid and she is pretty old" Krillen said absentmindedly.

"Watch your tongue Baldy!" Vegeta growled at him and he put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it in a bad way!" He said.

Vegeta grunted, "I just Hope 'it' isn't as dense as your second spawn Goten" Vegeta said and Goku laughed at him.

"Whatever Vegeta! Goten's not dense, he's just relaxing in this time of peace" Goku said and Vegeta smirked. "Relaxing on dates" Vegeta said.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah" He said. Yamcha and Krillen laughed, "Goten learned from the best" Yamcha said with pride.

Vegeta snorted, "The best Ha! That's probably why you still have no mate" Vegeta said and Yamcha growled while saying a few curses.

Goku and Krillen laughed while Vegeta smirked. "You got burned Yamcha" Krillen said and everyone except Yamcha laughed. Even Vegeta joined in this time.

"Well I better get going, it's getting late and I guess Vegeta didn't come here to hang out" Goku said and Vegeta smirked. "You know me well Kakkarot"

"Thanks for the visit and hesitate to come by again you big oaf!" Krillen said and they waved goodbye to the two Saiyans.

"That was nice. So, first one there's a monkey?" Goku said with a smirk.

Vegeta smirked back, "You don't have to win, because you're already one" Vegeta said and blasted off.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Goku yelled back and blasted off after him.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by XOXOserenityXOXO**

Time managed to fly by and the news of Chichi's pregnancy spread as fast as a wildfire. Everyone was happy about the new chibi Saiyan especially Chichi.

Four months passed by quickly and Chichi was starting to show quite a bit but it didn't bother her in the least. She was happy and so was her family. That was all that mattered.

This was all new to Goten. He has never seen his mother pregnant before and although he was happy to be a big brother, it still bothered him to no end.

He didn't know how to feel or how to react. He had talked to Trunks about how he felt and shared his confusion, which Trunks could relate to but didn't find the answer he was actually looking for.

At the end of four months he came to the solution of asking the last person he could trust in asking, Gohan. That's why he was heading towards Gohan's now.

It wasn't long until he reached the small yellow dome-like house and knocked on the door. "Who's there?!" Goten heard Gohan ask from the other side form the door. "It's me Goten!" Goten replied.

"Come on in!" Goten took a deep breath before entering the house. It was warm and cozy. The living room was always a great place to talk and hangout and the kitchen was upstairs along with the other rooms.

Then there was always the place where Gohan would sit and work with piles of books and papers. "Oh Hi Goten! What brings you here?" Gohan asked peeking over his nerdy glasses.

Goten stared at his brother for a movement before replying. "Well, um…there something I want to talk to you about" Goten said.

Gohan blinked a few times in confusion before nodding. "Sure, I could use a break" Gohan said and took off his glasses. He put them on the desk and stood up.

When he was done he looked back at Goten with a smile, "So what do you wanna' talk about Goten?" Gohan said walking into the living room with Goten on his trail.

"Well I actually just wanted to ask you something I've been battling with" Goten said as Gohan sat down. "Sure bro" Gohan said and Goten sat across Gohan.

_'Here goes nothing' _"How did you feel when Mom was pregnant with me?" Goten asked and Gohan smiled silently to himself.

He somehow knew Goten would eventually ask him that question. It was only natural.

"Well Goten to be honest I was upset and confused and didn't know how to react exactly towards it. Dad was gone and although Oz King was there it wasn't the same," Gohan said and Goten's face fell.

Gohan saw this and gave Goten a reassuring smile. "That was until I realized something," Gohan said and Goten looked at him in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"I realized that it was a blessing," Gohan said smiling. "It was a blessing to both me and Mom or rather you were the blessing. You were the reason we could make peace and live happily on" Gohan said.

Goten's brows furrowed and he frowned slightly, "I was still scared of course and I didn't know where or what to do exactly until you came. Seeing you for the first time made all the confusion disappear and was replaced by happiness rather than doubt"

"So if you're worried and confused right now, it's okay. I understand how you feel believe me but don't doubt yourself. In the end, everything will work out" Gohan said.

Goten felt himself ease at his brothers words. Although he was still confused he felt better, knowing his brother went through the same as he was currently going through made him feel better.

Goten smiled at his brother, "Thanks Gohan" He said and Gohan nodded. "Anytime Bro" Gohan said.

"You can always come to me when you have no one else to talk to. I can't promise that I'll always have the answer but I'll help you through it" Gohan said and Goten nodded.

"Thanks" He said. A comfortable silence passed by them until Goten suddenly jumped up.

"Dende! I almost forgot! Mom's gonna' kill me if I'm late!" Goten said and rushed towards the door. "Bye Gohan! Tell Videl and Pan I said 'Hi'!" Goten said and rushed out the door.

Gohan chuckled and stood up from the coach. 'Even though Mom is pregnant, she's still scary. It's best never to underestimate he_r' _Gohan thought and continued his work.

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon and Goten was doing his usual homework up in his room. Goku was out training once again and Chichi was sitting in the kitchen with nothing to keep herself occupied with except her thoughts.<p>

Her thoughts trailed off towards Goku. The last few months he had been a huge help. He kept up his training but returned much earlier and if so, he would go out with or for Chichi to buy groceries.

Chichi was happy that Goku helped more but she made sure to do the most to keep her busy. Goku like always was still too much like a child but a living husband.

She sighed and a smile spread on her face, He and Goten are so much alike. She thought and her face fell slightly.

Goten was a lot more distant than before since she announced her pregnancy. She was upset although she told herself that she shouldn't be. He has school and Friends, he's not a child anymore but she needed to talk to him.

Chichi would at least ask him how he really feels about having a younger sibling. Nodding to herself Chichi stood up from the table and walked towards Goten's room.

Goten was currently doing his homework and finished the last of it just as his mother knocked on the door. "Goten?""Come in Mom" Goten said as he packed his books back into his bag.

She smiled in approval and looked at his mother, "What's up Mom?" He asked. Chichi couldn't help but smile back at her son, "Can we talk for a bit? I understand if you're busy" Chichi said not wanting to disturb her son's studies.

"It's okay Mom, I just finished. We can talk outside if you want?" Goten said and Chichi nodded. The exited his room and walked outside.

Goten made sure his mother was comfortable before he sat down next to her, "So what did you wanna talk about Mom?" Goten asked.

"I want to ask you how you really feel about having a younger brother or sister. I know you're probably excited about being a big brother but I wanted to hear your own answer" Chichi said.

"Well to be blunt I was a little shocked by the news and this is all new to me. I've never seen Mom like this before but I feel like I'm slowly adjusting towards it," Goten said with a small smile.

"I understand that this is new to you Goten but…" Chichi trailed off and bit the inside of her cheek. "You can tell me Mom" Goten said.

"I've been feeling kind of…abandoned by you because you were always kind of a Mama's boy" Chichi said and Goten blushed deep red until he recalled her words again.

"Wait, abandoned?" Goten asked confused and guilt started to resurface. Chichi looked down with a sad face, "I feel like you don't want to be around me anymore. I understand that you're not a little boy anymore and that you're growing up" Chichi said and Goten's brows furrowed.

"I understand that you want to go out with friends and on dates but you shouldn't forget your family. We all love you dearly and I was really happy when I had you because you reminded me so much of Goku" Chichi said.

Goten swallowed hard on his mothers words. He could hear the truth in them and wanted to punch himself for distancing himself from his mother. Even though he would never admit it he was his mother's little boy.

He was so wrapped up in figuring out how to feel towards her pregnancy that he didn't even notice them growing apart. Just thinking about it made him uneasy.

Goten looked at Chichi, "I'm really sorry Mom" Goten said and Chichi looked up at him. "I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't even realize we were growing apart! I'm really sorry" He admitted in shame.

Chichi put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "It's okay Goten, just know if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you" Chichi said and Goten smiled back at her.

"Thanks Mom" Goten said. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they looked calmly at the sky and the clouds that passed by.

The bond between Mother and Son was finally healed and all doubts were washed away in that very silence.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by Charismatic Beauty**

The whole Son family was getting ready for dinner at a restaurant for a celebration of Chichi's ongoing pregnancy. It had been seven months since Chichi found out she was pregnant and seven months since she told Goku.

He was training a bit less than usual to keep an eye on his wife while she went about her normal life except with the happiness of a pregnant woman. Her life was perfect in its own way.

At the Son's residence… In one particular Son house, Goku and Chichi along with Goten was finishing up for the arranged dinner.

Goku wore a suit that fit him perfectly as it showed his well built body but he hated the fact that it was tight. Chichi had made sure he looked fitting for a restaurant and dressed herself up.

Chichi wore a loose purple kimono with beautiful light pink flower patterns covering it. She wore her usual boots and a small pair of earrings. She finished with making her hair slightly curl down her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror.

She smiled slightly and put a hand on her swollen belly. "Wow Chichi, look how big you've gotten!" Goku said playfully stepping into the room in his suit. Chichi smiled while turning to look at him.

"Well of course I am, silly. I'm pregnant remember? Or did you forget?" She asked with a raised brow and slight amusement. "Well, it's been a while since I've last seen you like this because-" Chichi silenced the Saiyan by putting a finger on his lips and looked at him with a half-stern expression.

"Goku, don't talk about that. The most important thing is that you're here to share it with me now," Chichi said as her face expression softened. Goku smiled softly at her and put his strong hand gently on her stomach.

"I hope she's just as feisty as you Chichi," He said with an innocent smile and Chichi playfully slapped his large chest. "Goku!" She said with a smile.

"But I love it when you're Chichi" He said and Chichi blushed slightly at her husband's words. "Oh Goku, you're always so-" A sudden knock made them both look at the door as it slowly opened.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys ready?" Gohan asked peaking inside the room and Goku smiled. "Yeah, we're coming!" He said and Gohan nodded before closing the door.

Chichi sighed with a small smile before kissing Goku on his cheek. "Come on, we don't want them to wait too long" She said and he nodded before they exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Goku, I'm telling you this upfront and it goes for you too boys. No fighting any villain when where at the restaurant" Chichi said as the car they had hired stopped in front of a restaurant and the Saiyans laughed lightly.<p>

"Sure thing, Mom" Goten said with a smile and Chichi sighed in relief. Goku helped Chichi as she stepped out of the car. She smiled at him and took his hand while Gohan took Videl by her arm.

Pan pouted feeling out before Goten took her hand making her smile. They all walked inside and Gohan went to the receptionist to get their booked table.

"Please this way, Mr. Son" She said and they followed her. "I think Mr. Son should be very pleased with the table" Videl mocked as they sat down and Gohan laughed lightly.

"Yeah…" He said trailing off as the waiter came to serve their drinks. They gave their order and the waiter's eyes slightly bulged at the large amount of food the Saiyans ordered. Chichi and Videl let out a giggle when the waiter left with a shocked expression.

"Well, tonight I would like to give a toast to Mother and Father for another sibling" Gohan said as Goku sat with his arm wrapped around Chichi's shoulders.

"I'd like to congratulate Chichi on her third child while she already made it through two other Demi Saiyans" Videl said and got small glares from the two half breeds making Chichi laugh.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you have done so far. I'm so happy to have another child but you two will still stay my boys," Chichi said and her sons blushed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing us," Goten said shyly before Goku hit him playfully on his back. "It's only us, son!" He teased as Goten sighed with a small smile.

"I know, but still… I just don't hope this baby is as feisty as you, Mom. It can get kind of scary to have a little Chichi running around with a frying pan," Goten said and everyone burst out laughing.

"I actually thought the same thing!" Goku said before getting a small hit in his side from Chichi's elbow and a small glare. "But I said I still love it when you're Chichi so I'll love her just as much" Goku said and everyone looked at them confused.

"'Her?'" They asked and Chichi smiled. "I have a hunch that this baby's going to be a little girl," Chichi said and Videl smiled.

"That's great! Then Pan should get along well with the little one" Videl said ruffling her daughter's hair while Pan pouted. "A little sister, huh? As long as Goten doesn't try new pick-up lines with her" Gohan said and Goten looked at his brother in disbelief while the other laughed.

"Like I would do that!" He said offended before Chichi sighed with a smile

I'm glad they all accept this. I was worried about Goten but it looks like he feels more at ease about the pregnancy. Chichi thought before enjoying the night further as it was filled with smiles and laughter.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by Charismatic Beauty**

The sun had already risen to the sky and lit up the West City as well as the fields of the Son family. A few clouds were painted in the sky and occasionally a Capsule Corp plane would fly past the painted blotches.

On this very day our Z heroes were celebrating an important event and were all cheerful as they celebrated a soon to be new life. The lovely fragrance of food lingered out from the kitchen and smiles were seen on each of the Z fighters' faces.

Bulma, Videl and Android 18 were busy to help making the food along with ChiChi who was shining with happiness. It was hard work being a pregnant woman, especially carrying a half-Saiyan but she couldn't be happier.

"ChiChi! Where do I need to put these?" Videl's voice chirped inside the kitchen and ChiChi glanced back at her daughter-in-law. Videl was wearing a red dress with her short hair neatly folded back with a red band.

"You can put those on the main table, outside against the wall" Chichi replied and Videl nodded before she exited the kitchen. ChiChi's attention was drawn back to the rice balls she was busy packing and a smile made it onto her features.

"Is that the last plate?" Bulma asked as she entered the kitchen and ChiChi nodded. She was about to take the plate but Bulma intercepted and took the plate. "Don't worry, I have it. You go relax" ChiChi nodded and followed Bulma to the garden where everyone was seated.

"Let me help you, Mom" Goten offered a hand as ChiChi went to sit down and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Goten" Goten smiled at her as he helped her sit down before he went to sit next to Trunks again.

"The food looks delicious, ChiChi! Can't wait to munch down!" Goku exclaimed and received a small bunch from the female next to him. "Goku! You can't eat now! You'll just have to wait" ChiChi stated and Goku pouted childishly.

ChiChi laughed at Goku's behavior and it was only brief before Goku's smile returned. The others were much like they were and conversed freely. Krillen was conversing with Yamcha and Tien while Chiaotzu played with Pan and Maron.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall of the house with his arms crossed and his usual scowl covered his features. Trunks and Goten were laughing while Gohan conversed with Piccolo and Videl.

"Attention everyone!" Bulma called and everyone silenced as they glanced back at Bulma who had a glass of juice in her hand. "I'd like to make a special toast since we're all here!" Bulma glanced at ChiChi and smiled.

"I'd like to make a toast to my Best of Friends, ChiChi and Goku. Congratulations on your baby and I hope that you have much happiness onwards!" Bulma raised her glass and everyone cheered.

"Goku you better help her out and no saving the world when your baby demands attention" Bulma pointed out sternly and everyone laughed. Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and ChiChi laughed.

"Now, how about you start with the presents?" Bulma suggested and everyone sweat dropped at the blue-haired female who already had a present in her hand. "I bet she wants to gloat on her present being the best" Krillen whispered and Yamcha laughed.

"What did you say Krillen?!" Bulma asked and Kirllen flinched while turning pale. He already had his hands waving in front of him while shaking his head and he was sweating bullets at Bulma's temper.

"N-Nothing!"

ChiChi took the blue colored box and slowly opened it. She removed the tons of paper that was inside before she pulled out a small device. She stared at the several colored buttons and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a Baby Monitor that shows you the mood of your baby! So when you don't know what to always do, this should come in handy!" Bulma stated with a proud smile and a wink. "Thank you, Bulma. I'll be sure to use it" ChiChi thanked and a smug grin made it onto Bulma's lips.

Everyone sweat dropped at her behavior but said none of it. ChiChi moved onto the next present which was wrapped in red paper. "This is Gohan and Videl's present" Goku pointed out and ChiChi giggled at him.

She opened up the present and put the paper next to her before she looked back at the gift she received. There were two small books for educational babies that had ChiChi's eyes lit up and Goku blinked a few times when he saw a blur of orange.

"These are perfect! Thank you, Gohan, Videl!" ChiChi exclaimed before Goku pulled something out beneath the books. He laughed when he saw it was a small orange suit that resembled his own orange outfit that King Kai gave him.

"It's for both you and the baby" Videl stated and everyone laughed while Goku smiled at ChiChi who merely shook her head. "We're going to have a smart fighter" Piccolo pointed out as he glanced at Gohan who laughed at his comment.

The next present that ChiChi pulled out was one that was wrapped in yellow paper. "Who's could this be...?" ChiChi murmured in confusion before seeing 18's smile.

"So, this is yours then, 18?" ChiChi asked and 18 nodded. ChiChi neatly opened the package and her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside. It was a small photo album that had 'Congratulations' written on the cover.

"Just for that every moment you want to remember... It was Krillen's idea" 18 quickly added but Krillen shook his head. "Nope, it was all 18's idea" He corrected and 18 flushed in embarrassment while ChiChi smiled.

"Thank you so much, 18!"

Goku kept staring at the small photo album and saw a small fruit as decoration before his stomach growled loudly. Everyone was silent at the sudden noise before they all burst into laughter.

"Goku!" ChiChi was about to scold him but laughed instead. "I think it's only fair if everyone ate. We'll continue the presents when everyone has something to eat" ChiChi stated and Goku grinned widely at her.

"Agreed!"

It was definitely a day to remember with everyone's laughter and smiles. The baby presents that were given were all one of a kind and ChiChi was relieved to have everyone enjoying themselves.

She couldn't wait for the life that was slowly developing in her tummy to be born and knew that the little life inside her gave everyone new excitement. She could be a mother again and enjoy the joy of bringing up a child once again.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by Charismatic Beauty**

The night was silent and everyone had fallen asleep to the bliss of their own dreams. The ninth month of ChiChi's pregnancy had finally arrived and everyone waited in angst for when she was due.

However, it couldn't come at a more unexpected time than this silent night. A sharp pain was what woke ChiChi up in the middle of the night. Her hand immediately moved towards her stomach and she took in a deep breath.

She slowly managed to push herself up into a sitting position but found that she was unable to do anything else. She tried to move again when the sharp pain returned followed by a strange wetness beneath her. Her eyes widened and realization dawned upon her aching figure.

Her water broke.

Goku woke up with a start when he heard ChiChi's distress moaning and breathing and his eyes widened. He jumped out of bed and rushed to her side as she held onto her swollen belly while breathing heavy.

"ChiChi! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Goku asked and felt his mouth run dry at his wife's pain. His eyes traveled in panic to her face and she tried to take a deep breath.

"Goku, it's time. My water just broke. The baby's finally coming" ChiChi managed to rasp out as she started to breathe faster again and gritted her teeth from the pain that came from her abdomen.

"Oh my Kami! Really?!" Goku exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on his face and he cheered with happiness. He waited for a long nine months for this to come and now the baby was finally coming.

He pulled ChiChi in a sudden embrace and she took in a sharp breath making the Saiyan break the hug. His eyes widened when he realized she was in pain and took a step back.

"Goku, now now please. Get Goten so we can get to the hospital as soon as possible" ChiChi tried to calmly say and Goku nodded. He rushed out of the room and ChiChi took in a deep breath before she let out a shriek of pain.

She groans and bit her bottom lip as the pain faded before returning again. She could only hope that they will get at the hospital as soon as possible.

"Goten! Wake up! You're mother's water broke! We need to get to the hospital!" Goku barged into the young teenager's room. Goten fell off the bed in shock and he was immediately awake and up.

"Where's Mom?!" Goten asked and ran out with his father towards ChiChi who was trying to manage to stand. "Mom! Are you alright?" ChiChi vaguely nodded and Goten's brows knitted in worry.

"I'm fine, Goten. I just need to get to the hospital" ChiChi replied and tried to give her son a small reassuring smile but the pain was too overwhelming.

"Don't worry! I'll get us there in no time!" Goku stated and put two fingers on his head while putting a hand on Goten's shoulder. In a blur, the three figures vanished from the Son house and traveled at the speed of light.

They appeared in the hospital in another blur and the nurses along with the doctors yelped at the sudden appearance.

"Please help! My wife is in great pain! The baby's coming!" Goku pleaded and the doctor's eyes widened. He along with a few other nurses immediately took ChiChi's hand and brought a wheelchair for her to sit in.

"Goten, let your brother know that the baby's coming" ChiChi said and Goten nodded while giving her a small smile. Goku kissed her forehead before the doctors took her in and Goten called Gohan.

There were a few seconds of only ringing before the phone was finally picked up. "Hello? Goten? Do you know what time this is? What's wrong?" Gohan's groggily voice talked over the phone.

"It's time! The baby's finally coming! Mom's going to give birth!" Goten said and heard a crash from the other side of the phone.

"We'll be right there. I'll let Bulma and the others know to meet you guys at the hospital. How is she? How's Dad?" Gohan asked as he gained his composure and Goten glanced back at the hall where his mother was once being pushed off into.

"She's in a lot of pain and Dad's keeping an eye on the nurses and doctors... We're okay" Goten replied and Gohan grunted. He was relieved to hear that they were at least fine but worried about ChiChi simultaneously.

"Alright, keep calm. We're on our way"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later...<strong>_

Everyone waited as patiently as possible in the waiting room for the doctor's report and their nerves were shot. They hadn't heard from the doctor since ChiChi was taken into the maternity ward.

Everyone attention was drawn towards the door when it opened and the doctor stepped out of the ward. Goku immediately stood up and the doctor walked towards him, "It's about ChiChi -"

"What is it?! Is ChiChi okay? Is the baby okay? Is our daughter okay? Is she-" Goku panicked but stopped with his questions when ChiChi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku, calm down. Let the man talk" Bulma tried to soothe the Saiyan's nerves and he silently nodded. Trunks snickered in amusement while Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So much for the fearsome warrior Saiyan..." Vegeta remarked sarcastically and Bulma heard his statement. She shot the male a glare and he didn't dare to make any other comment.

"Sir, your wife is in a lot of pain but she wants to see you" The Doctor informed and Goku's eyes widened. The Doctor led the male into the hall while Gohan and Goten looked worriedly at the hallway.

"I'm sure ChiChi's okay" Videl tried to soothe her husband and Goten. She was worried as well but she knew that they needed the support more.

Goten stood up abruptly and Gohan's brows furrowed at his little brother's actions. "Do you think we should go in there too?" Goten asked as his nerves raced and Gohan shook his head.

"Calm down, Goten. Mom will be just fine with Dad there and the doctor knows what he's doing. Sit down and try to relax" Gohan said and Goten bit his lower lips before he sat down again.

He knew that Gohan had been through his birth once and that his older brother knew what was going to happen. However, he could still see the worry dance in Gohan's eyes and at the same time the calmness he had around him. It was helpful with calming his own nerves for a bit.

He only hoped that ChiChi would be alright.

* * *

><p>The Doctor led Goku towards the room where ChiChi was held and he opened the door for the male to enter. ChiChi, who was lying on a bed, glanced at the door with teary eyes. "G-Goku, is that you?"" She rasped,<p>

Goku rushed to her side and was quick to take her hand in his. "Yes, ChiChi, it's me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Goku vowed before ChiChi started to cry on his shoulder.

"I've already done this twice. I should be used to this, b-" ChiChi let out a loud yelp was another sharp pain cuts through her stomach and she clenched Goku's hand tightly. He swallowed thickly and looked back at the doctor who stood in front of the bed.

"Alright, it's time to push"

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Alright everyone here's the Chapter you all waited for! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did in writing it!* I would also like to thank all of you who read this story as well as those who stayed faithful to their reviews!* Thank you all so much and thanks Charasmatic Beauty for the inspiration to write this!* It was a great honor!**_

_**Please enjoy...***_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by Charismatic Beauty**

A bloodcurdling yell echoed throughout the maternity ward and other voices whizzed around, trying to calm the female in labor. She was in great pain and her breathing was unsteady as she gritted her teeth.

Her husband was by her side and he could feel his own ears hurting from her screams but he didn't even think of a moment of retreat. He had to support her no matter what and he wasn't going to let her do this on her own.

"Come on ChiChi, breathe" Goku said and breathed in a way that Videl had shown him earlier. He found it strange for pregnant woman to breathe in rhythm but he kept it up and soon ChiChi copied his actions.

It was still painful for her but the rhythmic breathing was helping her slightly. Her body was glistering with sweat and occasionally she abandoned the breathing pattern to groan in pain that shot through her abdomen.

"That's it. Now, let's push again" The doctor said in a calm and soothing voice as he tried to beckon ChiChi to try again. ChiChi bit her bottom lip while letting out a whimper. She didn't have the energy to push again.

She felt a small clench around her gentle hands and glanced at Goku who was still next to her. He nodded at her almost to tell her that she could go and she felt her heart briefly swell up with a warm feeling. He was here with her for support.

"Alright. One...two...three...push!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the waiting room...<p>

ChiChi's screams echoed through the empty halls of the hospital and everyone was forced to listen to the pain filled cries. Everyone was on the edge from the sudden screams and Goten was sweating bullets next to Trunks.

His best friend rubbed his back in a soothing motion and tried to calm the youngster. Gohan, who was sitting next to him somehow dealt with his angst for his mother in silence. He had experienced these screams before but he found that he could never get used to it, at all.

Pan sniffed as she clutched Videl's clothing tightly and tears started to stream down her face at her Grandmother's yells. "I-Is Grand Mama going to be okay?" She asked with a sniff.

Videl placed a soothing hand on Videl's head and tried to give her daughter a reassuring smile, to calm the young one's nerves. "She's be fine, Panny. What Grandma is going through is completely normal" Videl said and Pan bit her lower lip.

It didn't sound normal to her, but she knew that her Grandmother was tough and that she could make it. She sniffed away her tears and clenched her eyes shut while wishing for her Grandmother to be alright.

* * *

><p>"That's it! One last push!" The Doctor encouraged but ChiChi was in tears from the excruciating pain. She didn't know if her body would be able to last any longer and she was already exhausted.<p>

"I-I can't!" ChiChi cried and felt her being squeezed harder making her look back at her husband who had an encouraging look on his handsome features.

"Come on, CHiChi. You can do it, Honey. I'm right here. Just one more push" Goku said and ChiChi gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and with new found strength gave one last push.

Her silent cry of pain was soon followed by a wail and her eyes widened. The pain started to subside but the wailing continued before she realized that it was her newborn who was crying.

"It's a girl and...she has a tail?!" The doctor exclaimed in absolute shock as he held the child in his arms and Goku blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected their baby to have a tail but soon grinned.

"You did it, Chi. You gave birth to our little girl. Our perfect little girl who has a tail! CHiChi, she's as beautiful as you. She has your eyes and your mouth!" Goku exclaimed excitingly as the baby was placed in ChiChi's hold and she sucked her mother's thumb.

Tears started to form in the corner of ChiChi's eyes and Goku's eyes widened in alarm. "What's wrong, ChiChi? Do you still have pain? Should I-?" Goku was cut off when ChiChi shook her head and a smile came upon her lips.

"No, I'm crying because I'm happy, silly. We have another beautiful child and she's healthy" She said and Goku smiled before he made eye contact with his little girl. She giggled at him and Goku snickered.

"ChiChi!" The voices of their friends reached their ears before both Bulma and Videl burst through the door, out of breath. "You're okay! Aww, look at the little one!" Bulma exclaimed and smiled widely at them along with Videl.

"Mom!" Goten came inside the room, also out of breath and ChiChi smiled at her youngest son before Gohan stepped in behind him.

"You want to meet your little sister, Goten? Gohan?" ChiChi asked and Goten was immediately on edge but Gohan gave him a rough nudge.

"Uh...sure...I guess..." Goten grunted out and swallowed thickly before he walked over towards her mother. "H-Hi there." Goten greeted rather awkwardly and the rest laughed at him.

"Goten, taken will you? My arms are still a bit weak" ChiChi handed her youngest son the baby and he carefully took his little sister in his arms. The little girl blinked a few times and her tail wrapped itself around Goten's wrist before she giggled.

"She has a tail!"

Everyone looked at ChiChi and Goku who smiled at Goten who smiled at the little child and rocked her a bit to make her giggle. Everything was perfect. They had the best of friends and a new member to their Son family.

Vegeta watched the newborn half saiyan with much interest and smirked at the tail that moved freely on its own accord. Trunks caught sight of his Father's smirk and couldn't help but chuckle. It seems as if even the great Saiyan Prince found the newborn interesting.

It was a true miracle.

"Congratulations! So what are you going to name her, ChiChi?" Videl asked as she watched Pan stare at the strange youngster before making eye contact with the baby. Her eyes widened in wonder and she smiled.

"Michiko. She's our little Michiko"

**Review!**


End file.
